The end has come, or has it?
by owlpatronus176
Summary: This is my first fan fic and it isn't completed but I'd like feedback before I continue to write more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It's over. The war is finally over. Harry couldn't believe it. He felt like it couldn't be true. He felt like any second he would be back fighting Voldemort, but Voldemort was dead. He killed him for once and for all. He was rather happy as he could now live in peace. He rushed to the great hall to talk to Draco, who he had been secretly dating. "Draco!" he shouted, feeling a mix of emotions; nervous, happy, scared, and relief all at once. Draco ran to Harry and gave him a kiss. "I've been waiting years to be able to do this in public" said Draco. The happy couple couldn't stop smiling. They held hands as they walked into the Gryffindor common room to make their announcement, but before they entered Draco couldn't help but wonder if this was a smart idea. "Do you really think we should do this? Right now? You know they'll disapprove. Everyone hates me, especially Hermione & Ron." but Harry didn't care. "It doesn't matter what they think. All that matters is that I love you, and I'm sick of hiding it from the world" Harry replied. Reassured, Draco and Harry walked into the room, hand in hand. Everyone was talking when Hermione turned around and gasped. They all turned and looked at Harry & Draco, standing in the front of the room holding hands. They didn't know how to break the news, but figured they already knew. Harry started, "We need to tell you guys something.." but Ron interrupted with a nasty tone in his voice that made Harry want to cry "Why are you holding his hand? If you're going to tell me that you two are together you can forget about me ever talking to you again. I'm disgusted!" Harry jumped in quickly and begged him to try and understand their relationship. "Please, we've been dating for several years now, he's really a good person if you give him the chance. He just acted bad to save face with his father." Ron couldn't stand it, he was full of anger, disgust, and maybe a little bit of jealousy. He shoved through Draco and Harry to go down to the great hall and think about what just happened. Hermione spoke up now, not with anger, but with concern. "Draco, as much as I'm slightly disgusted at this, as long as Harry is happy, it's all that matters to me, so if you even dare to do anything stupid and break his heart.. you will most certainly regret it". Everyone else had nothing to say, they were confused, so they walked up to their beds to continue packing. Harry gave Draco a kiss explaining that he was going to find Ron to try to reason with him, while Hermione and Draco sat down and had a talk about how this happened. Hermione found herself quite liking Draco now, he seemed to be rather kind and sensitive, only playing the part of an insensitive bully to please his father. She felt bad for him, and started to resent Harry for getting to Draco first. They talked about how Draco first realized he fancied Harry, and about their secret trips to the Room of Requirement to spend some time together. Harry returned with news that Ron had committed suicide, he showed Hermione and Draco the note. "Just when I was about to pucker up the courage to tell Harry that I loved him. I can't bloody believe this. Avada Kedavra my life. -Ron". Hermione and Harry started crying, and Draco tried to comfort them, but nothing he did was working. They asked if they could be alone, so Draco left with nothing more than an "I love you, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning was time for them to all go home. Hermione and Harry were supposed to go to the Burrow to stay with the Weasley's, but didn't quite know how they were going to explain all of this and still stay there. Harry especially felt guilty. He asked Draco if he could stay at his place, he didn't feel right staying at the Weasley's when he's the reason Ron died. "I'll try to talk to my father, but you know, he isn't too fond of you. I don't' know how he will take this" said Draco, worried about telling his father that he is dating his arch nemesis. "Thank you, I really do appreciate this. Maybe he'll be accepting" but as the words came out, Harry couldn't help but feel like what he said was rubbish. He was terrified that Lucius would kill Draco for betraying the family. Hermione tried to calm Harry down while he waited for Draco to tell him how his father responded. They went down to the great hall to get some food when Draco came running in screaming with excitement "My father said he'd love for you to stay with us! He just wants me happy! He's okay with this! Oh my goodness Harry I'm going to faint!" "Oh wow! This is incredible!" Harry couldn't help but feel relieved. The train was leaving in 30 minutes, they had to rush back upstairs to get their things and head to the station. They get their things in a hurry, and Harry left half of his clothes behind in an attempt to finish packing faster. They were off to the Malfoy Manor. They were off to a whole entire summer together, falling asleep in each others arms. They were free to be theirselves at last.

On the train ride there they couldn't stop making out, which made Hermione want to vomit, not because she was disgusted, but because she was now even more into Draco. She felt alone, not having Ron there by her side. She started to cry but didn't want them to notice so she walked to the bathroom on the train to get herself together. When she walked back into the train compartment they were still making out. She decided to just read a book to get her mind off of it. Finally they stopped, and she saw Mrs. Weasley waiting for Ron, Ginny, and herself to get off the train. She went to look for Ginny and they got off the train to tell Mrs. Weasley the bad news. Furious, she waited for Harry to get off the train. Harry & Draco walked towards Hermione to say goodbye, but before he was able to say anything, Mrs. Weasley started shouting at him. Harry couldn't take the yelling, he felt horrible, and Draco felt equally bad, so he took Harry's hand and started pulling him while they ran to look for his father. They spotted him with his mother and Bellatrix. "Hi Mr. Malfoy, thank you for being so accepting of us." Harry said to Draco's father. He felt very pleased with himself. "Oh no worries Potter.. I mean Harry. The past is in the past." Bellatrix however, was giving them looks of disgust the whole way home. Mrs. Malfoy told them to just ignore Bellatrix, that she'll get over it. It was almost midnight when they got home so everyone just went straight to bed, everyone except for Bellatrix. She went to Draco's room and started telling Draco how disgusted she was with him, how he had betrayed the Dark Lord. Harry stood up and said "Well, considering I killed him, there's really not much of a betrayal here is there?" Bellatrix was furious, but she walked away and went to bed. Draco was tired but restless, so he went to take a shower while Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Bellatrix was in her room pacing back and fourth. She couldn't believe what was happening. She knocked on Lucius' door to have a word. "How could you possibly let this go on!" Bellatrix was flustered. "Relax Bellatrix, surely you must know that this is an act? You really think I would be okay with this? This is merely just the perfect way to get revenge. By pretending to be okay with my son dating that Potter boy, we have easy access to be able to kill him and get vengeance for him killing Voldemort." Relieved, Bellatrix nodded and gave a huge sigh of relief. They were going to kill Harry Potter, they were going to end his life just like Voldemort did his parents. She walked back to her room and continued to pace again. She wanted to plan his death, but the more and more she thought about it, the more she couldn't help herself but to do it now. It was perfect timing she thought, Draco was in the shower and Harry was sleeping. She walked up the hall to Draco's bedroom and stood at the foot of Draco's bed. The water stopped running. Draco was going to be out of the shower any second now, she walked closer to Harry and just as she put her wand out to finish the deed, Draco walked in. He looked at Bellatrix and screamed "Don't you dare!" Harry woke up and jumped off the bed. Bellatrix grabbed his glasses and wand which were sitting on the night table. "Reducto!" she screamed. His wand and glasses were broken, he couldn't see, nor could he fight back. Draco was his only hope until- "Petrificus Totalus!" she screamed- this time towards Draco. He was now unable to defend his beloved Harry. She looked back towards Harry and pointed her wand at him. This was it, "Avadra Kedavra!" she screamed while bursting into laughter. Harry Potter was now dead! Draco started to cry. Bellatrix continued laughing hysterically and left the Malfoy Manor.


End file.
